Star Wars Desparate Times
by Jee Zed legomanrcf 1
Summary: Alan Strann has been forced to leave his peaceful home planet of Alderann. He will begin to learn about the weak ability's he possesses, but he will on multiple occasions be pushed to make the ultimate choice.
1. Remembrance

**Hi, Jee Zed here, this is my first time writing a story on Fan Fiction so forgive me if you think it has poor quality.**

**I am also trying to make a Lego stop motion series at the same time I post chapters. Italics represent flashbacks and dreams, and the "ooo" thing is used to separate scenes. If it's good enough, spread the word on your reviews, well enjoy!**

_Alan Straan didn't flinch a muscle as he looked out a window at his home planet_

_of Alderaan._

_His father quietly walked up behind him until they were side by side gazing at the mountains._

_"It's beautiful isn't it." his father said._

_"Don't try to talk me out of leaving dad. I'm going broke." "I know son, it's just that I don't approve of you becoming a mercenary."_

_They both stood quietly for a moment, both hoping the other would break the silence._

_"Well what do you think I should do?" "I don't know son, but I don't care, as long as your alive and well that's all that matters_

_to me." Alan's father said._

_"Thanks dad, I love you." he said as his father embraced him._

_"I love you too son." his father said._

_Alan was trying with all his strength to hold back his tears. When they finally separated, Alan slowly but surely turned and walked towards the door and _

_into the massive garage. He boarded his Correllian YT1300 Transport, sat down at the controls in the pilot's seat and activated the garage doors._

_In the house, his father walked to the window and watched his son slowly leave in the ship he bought for his 18th birthday._

_"May the force be with you." he said as a teardrop flowed down his face and fell to the floor._

_And then he finally came to understand the terrible tragedy that just befell him... his beloved son was forced to leave his father,_

_his home, and the world he loved._

_Alan finally left the upper atmosphere and plotted a course for Tatooine, otherwise_

_known as, the ass end of the galaxy._

_A river of tears instantly began to streak and trail down from his face as the ship slowly flew along the course that he laid into the navigation computer, his speed began to increase until it shot off into hyperspace._

Alan awoke and shot up in his bed with tears welling in his eyes.

He had just relived the most painful experience in his entire life. He quickly covered his ears and cryed out in pain from a loud whistleing alarm.

When the alarm ended he stood up on his feet, and then he gently rubbed his aching back from the hard durasteel bed.

"CRAP!" he yelled as he remembered that he was still on Bespin, in the Cloud City detention block.

A man walked into the cell and threw him a small container. In basic it read MRE ( Meal Ready to Eat ).

"Eat up slime! Darth Vader is on his way!"he exclaimed. " Whats he coming here for? He doesn't have any jurisdiction here, does he?"

"The empire owns the tibanna gas on most of Cloud City! They use it for their Star Destroyers or something like that. And since you tried to steal it for your own purposes,

it means that Darth Vader is Judge, Jury, and executioner. So if you want my advice, DON'T PISS HIM OFF!"

Hours went by until he was finally summoned to the landing deck where the trial was sure to commence, and likely not end well for Alan.

The man in the black armor and wearing the black mask slowly but menacingly walked down the ramp of his Lambda class shuttle, while steam blew out the exhaustvalves relieving engine stress.

He finally made it to the bottom of the ramp where Alan stood awaiting his fate.

"From what I have been told, you are the fool who tried to steal tibanna gas from the Empire. What do you have to say about that?"Vader asked.

"Vader you don't understand!"Alan pointed out."What is there to understand?"he asked once more.

"I was framed by Prince Xizor! He was the one who hired me work for him! I even tried to tell him it was a bad idea to steal their... YOUR tibanna gas!"he told him.

"The leader of the Black Sun pirates? He wouldn't dare to even think to steal it! Well... seeing that you find it of no

importance to tell me the truth, I have no further use for you!"

Just then, an invisible grip began to choke the life out of Alan. He kicked his legs in hopes of touching the ground.

"Now you will understand the true power of the Dark side!"Vader shouted.

Then when all hope had failed, a YT2400 Transport flew out of the clouds and fired its laser cannons on the imperial shuttle upon-which it exploded!

"AAAHHHHH!"Vader grunted as he was sent flying away into storage boxes!

Alan's ears were ringing as the unidentified craft landed close to him.

A man ran down the ramp and helped Alan onto his feet and into the ship."STAY WITH ME! WELL GET THROUGH THIS!"the man yelled loud enough for Alan to hear him.

A squad of imperial stormtroopers aimed their weapons at the two men! "There they are men, BLAST THEM!"one shouted.

With that, they opened fire! But none of the soldiers hit their target! Alan collapsed on the bed in the loft of the ship, while the man sat down at the controls and made the jump to light-speed!

**I hope you thought that was awesome! Please comment and review and tell me your thoughts on what should happen next and who the man that rescued Alan **

**Might be! Also ask as much as you want about the Lego stop-motion series I'm trying to make! Thanks!**


	2. Hunted

**I was hoping someone would read chapter one and give me some reviews because it gives me some ideas, but oh well.**

**So anyways it's time for me to give you chapter 2! Seriously though, would it kill someone to read mine soon? PLEASE!**

**Chapter 2 commencing...Now! **

_Alan was trying to keep warm in the cold night of Tatooine. He was standing over a barrel holding his hands over the fire trying to thaw them. No-one had hired him, and he was now completely broke._

_A tall green skined man with a long warrior-like lock drooping down his back walked over to him. Alan pretended not to notice. Alan took a quick glance, "Look I don't want any trouble here." He said._

_"Whoever said that?" "Who are you?" "I am Prince Xizor of the Black Sun. I had a feeling you might be able to help me with a very imortant task." "Im listening," "Good, then come with me to Bespin._

_I have a transport waiting for us as we speak. I will explain along the way." Xizor said._

_When they got to the transport, Alan saw five other merc's sitting at a table playing cards. When one of them lost, the other four pulled out their guns and killed him._

_"You owe me fifty credits boy!"One of them said to another._

_Alan was shocked when he saw the man's lifeless body tumble to the floor and bleed profusely. Alan turned his head away in horror. "Someone scrape that guy off the floor!" Xizor said. _

_Alan grudgingly walked to the table. "What have I gotten myself into?"Alan thought to himself as the ship entered hyperspace._

Alan opened his eyes fairly slowly and realized he just woke up from a dream, the shocking moments he had seen just a week ago have been slowly invading his rest.

He got up from the bed rubbing his neck, it was probably sore from that encounter he had with Lord Vader.

When he finally built up the muscle to stand up, he made for the pilots seat where that man that had rescued him was seated.

"Your awake."The man said. "Looks that way."Alan said. The man got up and turned around to talk with him. "Who are you anyway?"Alan said. "You probably don't recognize me." "Actually... now that I think about it, you do seem familiar." "I'm your brother Nolan, I left to start a life with my wife and children when you were still very young." "And where are they?" "Dead... their all dead. I watched Darth Vader cut them down for

helping a rebel spy. I barely escaped with my life."He said. "I'm sorry..." "No it's fine." "Anyway thanks for saving me back there, how did you know where I was?" "I saw you all over the news. That was a pretty brave thing of you to do, trying to steal that much tibanna gas." "It wasn't me! I was set up by Prince Xizor, it was all his idea anyway, I tryed to talk him out of it but he coaxed me into helping him somewhat." "I wonder why he would need all that tibanna gas." "I don't know."Alan said.

"Are there any kind of odd things you've noticed about yourself that you might want to explain?" "Well, I get these weird flashes of things sometimes but can never tell what they mean."

"Good, that means you must have a small amount of abilities." "What do you mean?"Alan inquired. "We both can use the force, but we are very weak with it." "Just a bunch of simple tricks and nonsense!"Alan scoffed.

"Not exactly. Come with me, there's more I will show you."Nolan said.

**ooo**

Darth Vader was standing looking out the viewport on the bridge of the mile long star destroyer, watching ships come and go.

He was not about to let that filth get away with this. He would have his revenge on that slime known as Alan Straan.

Then he slowly turned around and approached an imperial officer behind him.

"What have you found commander Malinth?"He asked.

"Lord Vader, it is my sad duty to tell you that we have narrowed his course and trajectory to three key star systems, Coruscant, Duro, and Ithor.

Lord Vader I really am sorry, but it would take days to find the right one if we choose wrong, even then it would be impossible to find them."

"Your apology is noted commander, however, I would be better off without your services."He said.

Then Darth Vader raised his hand and clenched it into a fist, and crushed the commander's throat.

"Captain, inform two of the three of our cruisers two go to Coruscant and Duro, while we will investigate Ithor, understood?"He said.

"Yes Lord Vader!"The captain responded.

Darth Vader had cornered his prey, as he moved in for the kill...

**I hoped all you fine folks enjoyed that! Please comment and review for me. It helps so much.**

**Thanx! ; )**


	3. Sacred Beliefs

**Chapter three finally! I really got carried away with other things like baby sitting, so forgive the cliffhanger. But anyway I need to get some stormtrooper minifigs so the series won't be on youtube for a while... Anyway, why are you reading this? Read this chapter now!**

_Alan stood over the holographic projection of what was to be their plan to carry out when they arrived on Bespin. "Okay, when we arrive we will be stoped by a customs checkpoint. So we must stall them while one of you hack the console and bring up the roster to guide us through the procedure." Prince Xizor said. _

_"What if they don't buy it?" a merc asked. "Then we will kill anyone that gets in our path." he answered. _

**ooo**

_Their ship docked at the Cloud City landing platform and the four mercs as well as Xizor and Alan walked to their first stop, the customs checkpoint._

_The man in the window took a couple glances at them and said "There is no schedule of your arrival today."_

_Alan pointed his blaster at his face, but then he remembered his teachings. He always promised to himself that he would never take a life, and he was not about to break that promise anytime soon. He slowly began to lower his blaster. _

_Prince Xizor saw him losing focus of their mission, and to his surprise the man in the window activated an alarm and out of fear backed away as Xizor drew his sidearm and shot him._

_"What's the matter with you? If I catch one of those from you again and I shoot you myself!" he shouted at Alan._

_"Bring up the droids storage units, lets get this show on the road!" he yelled._

_"Aquiring gas." the droids said when they plugged in. A loud hissing noise continued for about five minuites. "Gas transfer complete." they said._

_They made their way to the landing platform with their tibanna gas. Along the way, they saw gaurds on the surveillance moniters on their way to arrest them. _

_In the hallway, Prince Xizor turned around and punched Alan in the face! "This oughta send a message." Xizor said._

_The last thing Alan saw was the authorities closing in on him. One of them whacked him in the head and Alan blacked out! _

Alan woke up slightly startled to see that blue tunnel known as hyperspace. He was inside the cockpit with Nolan where he must have drifted off in the passenger seat.

"You must have dozed off." Nolan said. "Looks that way. So are we at Ithor yet?" "We will be there in about one minute. Ithorians have four throats, which can prove to be very lethal at close range." "Yeah, that must be a comfortable feeling..." "I'm glad you think so. The reason were coming here is to make a stop for repairs, my ship took quite a beating back at Bespin." "Looks like were approaching the system now." Alan said.

Ithor was in sight as they exited hyperspace. the surface of the planet was full of lush, green plant-life. the surface was untouched, for the ithorians prohibited access to the planet, even to themselves. They beleived that the surface was sacred and should be kept from the destructive ways of other people. They lived in floating citys like Cloud City. Their craft touched down on the landing pad and the exit ramp lowered.

They both walked down the ramp and were greeted by a customs official. "Hello there, we would just like to know if you guys could repair our ship for us." Nolan said. The ithorian noded yes and and showed them to their quarters.

**ooo**

"We will arrive at Ithor in approximately fifteen hours Commander!" "Understood Ensign."

We might have the chance to aquire new technology from the ithorians while were there Lord Vader."

"That sounds like a good idea to me. Take all the neccesary actions Commander, but ensure you catch Straan." "Yes Lord Vader." The Commander said.

**ooo**

Alan was sleeping when he awoke in the morning to the sound of gunfire outside. He woke Nolan up and they rushed out the door to the main square of town only to be surprised by the sight of imperial star destroyers flying high above the city, and landing shuttles approaching the floating citys.

"What the hell is going on?" Alan said looking around franticly. "The empire must have followed us here! We have to leave now!" Nolan responded.

They ran to Nolan's YT2400 transport and sat down at the controls. "What about the ithorians?" Alan inquired.

"They will have to make their own choices in this matter; but if we dont ge out of here in time the empire will never stop hunting us." Nolan answered. "Well I think your right about that! TIE fighters coming in hot!"

A squadron of TIE fighters tried to cut them off but Alan and Nolan had veered off to the right just in the nick of time. The TIEs came around for another pass.

"How do you plan to outrun these guys?" Alan said. " Don't worry dude, I know few maneuvers we'll lose em.

The TIE fighters were all now in hot pursuit of them, then one of them hailed their ship and said, "YT2400 transport, drop your shields and prepare to be boarded!".

"Hey Alan! Could you switch to the AUX power for me?!" "What do you need that for?" "I need more power to the engines!" "Why can't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast!"

"Well, I never said that now did I?!" "Whatever." "Hey just shut up and set coordinates for Tatooine!"

Just then a protocol droid walked in speaking some alien language.

"I saw em I saw em!" Nolan said. "Saw what!?" "Star Destroyers, two of em comin right at us! Not like it matters! Cause we're...gone!

Then the ship shot off into hyperspace.

"Man! I need to fix his vocabulator!"

**So whatdya think? Please follow and review! It really will help. I hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Again sorry for the horribly long cliffhanger. And I'm sorry for the wait for my series. I just need more lego minifigs! But it will be awesome. And now an advertisement! Want to be able to type in a star wars font? How about basic? Look up: SF Distant Galaxy on google to be able to type in multiple star wars fonts! As for the basic font, experiment with numbers shift numbers and more! You will be surprised! 100% free and fast download! the just drop it into the system fonts on your computer! Any questions? Leave reviews if so. Sorry for the cuss words too. I just wanted to make it feel like the movies a little bit more. You probably won't see any more of those. But if a majority of people want cussing well I guess I can give them to you. Hopefully not! But it's your choice.**


	4. Arrested

**I've been very busy but I actually am starting to manage to get some chapters into the story! *Spoiler Alert* I am going to try to put in a one-shot romance in this story sometime as well so forgive me if you find it somewhat cheesey! And to let you know, my series might be slightly different from the Fan Fiction version. Well chapter four, here you go!**

Alan and Nolan were very relieved to have escaped the empire in one piece.

Nolan had been working on their AUX power converter for most of the trip to Tatooine, while alan had been trying to fix the protocol droid's vocabulator.

"There we go, you should be able to speak basic now." Alan said. "My most sincere gratitude master..." It said. "Alan." "Thank you sir Alan."

Alan laughed under his breath at the protocol droid's remark.

"It's just Alan." "Oh...And I am GX-99 at your service." "Nice to meet you then." Alan said as sat down at the passenger seat in the cockpit.

Nolan walked into the cockpit a few minutes later.

"Well I got the AUX power converter to extra strength, so we should be able to outrun any ship that decides to make a futile choice. He said.

"Good, cause we're aproaching the system now." Alan replied.

The ship touched down on the outskirts of Mos Eisely. The ship blew dust everywhere and two suns made the open desert a bad place to be.

"Let's head into town and see what provisions we can find, I'm about out of food in the freezer." Nolan said.

They made their way into town and looked at a small hovel. The slavery on this planet was some of the most notorious in the galaxy.

A slave was crying in agony at the beating his master was giving him. "Slavery is a horrible thing, living beings reduced to beasts of burden." Nolan said.

Then they both saw a TV screen with warrants for their arrest. the prices on their heads were high enough to attract nearly every bounty hunter in the galaxy.

They walked in the Mos Eisely cantina for a drink when two men wearing white turpents pulled out their blasters and stunned the two brothers.

"Looks like these fools are going to Jabba the hutt. Warm up the speeder!" One of them said.

Alan could hear a menacing laugh coming from directly in front of him as he awoke.

Jabba started talking to him in huttese but a protocol droid translated for him.

"You have a lot of guts to come to Jabba's planet after the scandle on Cloud City." It said.

Jabba continued.

"However; the great Jabba does not think you should stand trial for your crimes." It said once more.

Suddenly the floor dropped out from under him and he tumbled across the sandy floor.

The chamber he was in reeked of corpses that smell like they had been their for decades, which they probably had.

Alan looked up at the crowd that had gathered around the trapdoor in which he fell through. They were laughing at him in so many tones that it was hard to comprehend what was happening.

Then suddenly in the darkest corner of the filthy den, opened the giant portcullis revealing a huge and terrible monster

known as the rancor.

The creature let out a fierce roar and swung it's massive claws at Alan, who managed to dive out of the way just in time.

He scrambled to his feet and ran underneath it's legs but he stumbled back onto the sandy floor. He picked up the remains of a human and threw it at the

rancor's face.

But the attempt was useless, for it only made it angrier. He tried to hide in a small crevice at the bottom of a wall.

Then the rancor reached for him but luckily it's hand got stuck for a moment. Alan took this chance and crawled out of the crevice, taking an ax that was deep inside the crevice with him.

Alan ran to the beast's toes and began chopping at them with his ax. Suddenly the rancor nudged it's hand out of the the crevice and grabbed Alan before holding him high above it's mouth.

When all hope seemed lost, and Alan was sure to meet an extremely painful end, Nolan lowered a rope onto the rancor's hand in which Alan was being held in.

Nolan shot the rancor's hand, then the beast let go of Alan, who grabbed hold of the rope at right moment.

His brother hoisted Alan up out of the rancors den only for him to find everyone stunned.

"Nice save; thanks for the help. Alan said.

"Anytime brother!" Nolan replied. "Well, I say we get hell outta dodge!"

"I've never been so happy to agree!"

Just then, an imperial star destroyer came out of hyperspace and into the planet's orbit. "Jabba must have told the empire that we were here!" Alan pointed out. Imperial MAAT's flew down to the area. They launched ,missles at their ship which exploded into a ball of flames sending wreckage hurtling in their direction. Nolan dived down to the ground taking Alan down with him. They were laying flat on their stomachs covering their heads until the smoke cleared. When it did, imperial stormtroopers were already pointing their blasters at them.

Alan recklessly rushed at them to attack with a loud war-like shout. But it was a futile maneuver, for the stormtroopers simply stunned him. Nolan of course, surrendered knowing that it was useless to revolt.

It appeared that they would not get away so clean after all.

**I hope someone will review this story soon, because I will make the series soon. Hope you liked it! Please rate and review for me! PLEEEAAAASSSEEE!**

**Thanks for your contribution, if any...**

.


	5. Prison

**I'm really having fun writing this story! Like I said before, I might try to throw a romance in the story at some point so if anyone is reading this Fanfic please review and give me ideas.**

**Enjoy the chapter! BTW, this chapter is going to be from Alan's perspective.**

**Alan's POV.**

I was being dragged into a prison cell. I had no idea where I was though... My vision was very blurry and my head was pounding beyond belief. Then I fell asleep again.

I woke up at some point, "How long was I out?" I asked Nolan who was leaning on the cell bars. He looked at me and said: "Two days." "Where are we?" I asked him in a confused tone. "The spice mines of Kessel."

I could'nt believe what I was hearing! I had heard terrifying storys about the spice mines of Kessel. Many of the prisoners who worked in the mines fell victim to energy spiders. "Was I seriously injured or something back at Tatooine? Because it's just weird, I thought you said we were in the spice mines of Kessel." I said, but I knew we were. "That's right." He responded. "Oh...hmm. Well that sucks!" I said. "I'm glad you think so."

Imperial stormtroopers escorted by dark troopers, or robots, took us outside of our cell. They brought us to the mines pointing their guns at us while they did it.

Then an imperial officer met us there. "Get over to the drills on the right, if the drill detect's any spice it'll automaticly suck it up into the canister. If it detects any rare gems a light will flash on it's top. That means you must stop immediately and dig them out with a vibro-ax." He said to me. "Trooper! See that they properly chained with the others." He ordered.

We walked over to the spot's that they directed us to and got to work. Nolan was sent a few spots down from where I was. There was a girl on my right and two men on my left who stared at me and asked what my name was. "Alan Straan." I answered. "What did you do to get sent here?" "I was framed for a crime I did'nt commit."

I must have been working for an hour or so... until that officer came back and told me to follow him into the caverns to help un-jam a cart that must have gotten caught on the rail. We walked through the caverns side by side through the pitch-black tunnels.

I nervously tried to make conversation. "So... how long have you been down here?" I asked not certain if he wanted to talk. "I've been down here about a week now, I usually get out after a week or two." He answered as we ducked under a low ceiling. "I've heard about some kind of energy spiders down here." I nervously tried to make small talk. "What's your name again?" "Alan." "Oh yeah, thats right. You are the one that tried to steal tibanna gas from Cloud city, are you not?" "Actually Prince Xizor framed me and took the tibanna gas with him. I tried to tell him that it was a bad idea." "Well I'll see if I can't get the imperial senate to listen to you. You might actually get out of here after all...

We continued into darkness, deeper into the caves, unaware of what may lie ahead...

**Well what did you think? I hope whoever is reading liked it. I know it's short but I thought it would be a perfect spot to end the chapter! Review and help give me ideas on how the romance thing should come up. take guesses at what will happen if you like and give me some advice if needed!**


	6. An Unlikely Friendship?

**Hey everybody! Prepare for... Chapter 6! Leave a review on your way out. PLEASE! And thanx to War Sage for being the first to review, you are awesome!**

**Alan's POV.**

We finally made it to the cart and found that a small rock had jammed it up. "Hmmph, easy fix." I said as it started moving again. "Well that should do it!" He said as he beckoned me to walk back with him.

I walked with him as I inquired how this prison facility worked. He did'nt answer. I did'nt even try to continue. _Perhaps I forgot that he is the taskmaster... _I thought to myself.

We made it back and he commanded that we all go back to our cells for the night. "You come with me!" He said to me as I was moving to fall in line to the prison cell. I obeyed and watched as everyone, including my brother Nolan, were guided back to their cells, except for me. The officer brought me to his quarters and said "Take a seat."

I sat down at the table and watched him pour some refreshments for us.

"What is your name by the way?" He inquired. "Alan Straan." "Well it's nice to meet you."

"Your brother is here with you is he not?" He asked me. "Yes. Nolan. Why?" "Well it's just that the Imperial senate is awaiting trials for some of the inmates." "They had no trial?!" "No. But those who may have been wronged will now get their chance. Including you and your brother." "When are we going?" "We leave first thing in the morning. But don't get your hopes too high. I'm not sure how it will end for you and yor brother." "I understand." "You know, you remind me of my own son." "Thanks."

I was taken back to my cell, I could'nt help but feel a sense of gratitude for the officer that treated him so well. He looked to the cell on his right to see the girl that he saw earlier. She was shivering due to the low temperatures of the caverns. She had ebony colored hair which was in a short neck-length pony tail. She eyed me with her brown eyes as I was being taken to my cell. She looked hopeless and as if she wanted my help...

They opened my cell and shoved me inside.

My cell came with a small bathroom stall, a bed, and a sink with a mirror above.

As the cell bars slammed, I found it hard to imagine doing life here...

I sat down on the bed and started to breath very slowly...

Then in that moment my mind felt released and free, even though I was'nt. Freedom inside a cell... I wondered how it was possible. I could feel the fear of others, and the sadness, and the anger of others almost as if

they were my own. I could feel everyone somehow. Perhaps this is what Nolan was talking about, the force. He told me everything that he knew about the force. He told me that life itself creates it, and makes grow... It was hard to comprehend... the force is generated by life? It was weird... I looked deeper...deeper...deeper into the thoughts of other people. I came across that girl's thoughts. I peered deeper but all I found was sadness, and impassiveness, and fear. Then I felt something odd as I felt her bottled up emotions, so I stopped feeling her mind. But then I started to see a picture. I began to see a room, with a man looking out a window at lush green valley and mountains as far as the eye can see... then an old man walked up beside him, then I saw a tear streak down his face.

Then I realized what I was seeing, I was seeing my last goodbye to my father... I could not bear to relive that again.

I ripped myself from my connection. Tears were flowing freely down my face.

So I laid myself down on my bed and cryed myself to sleep for the night, waiting for what the morning would bring.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Feel fre to comment about anything you want and give me some good ideas if you feel the need to.**


	7. Hijacked

**First of all... I just want to apologize for not updating for so long, I just didn't get around to updating. But trust me I will stick with it now, so that will no longer be a wish in all your wonderful hearts. **

**So from this point forward all you need do is review and I WILL reply back before each chapter. Well if you guy's are still interested in the awesomeness that will be approaching soon, I say we should just jump right into this chapter! Enjoy!**

Nolan's POV.

I was awoken by an alarm and a squad of stormtroopers that shoved four other people, my brother and I into a line. I was at the back of the line. The stormtroopers marched us to an Imperial lamba class shuttle and lined us up with us all facing the shuttle. Me, my brother, and three men and a girl of perhaps twenty years old. Then an officer walked in front of us. "You are going to Coruscant to present your cases to the imperial senate. We all boarded the shuttle and the imperial stormtroopers seated us. Alan was seated next to that girl. As the ship left the the atmosphere, I got cold pretty quick but it was replaced by the heater starting to warm me up slowly.

I looked over at Alan and saw him talking to that girl and I listened to what they were saying. "Don't worry, we'll be alright." He said. She smiled at him. "My name's Alan. What's your name? I heard him ask her.

"Sera Tellura." She answered. I stopped listening and tried to get some sleep. It would be a good hour before we got to Coruscant, if ever.

**ooo**

Normal POV.

The shuttle that had been flying smoothly before had suddenly shook violently. "What's going on?! Alan shouted and looked at Nolan. "I don't know!" Nolan responded as he struggled to look through the viewport on his

right. He couldn't believe it when he saw it, but an Interdictor cruiser had used their gravity well generator and brought them lightspeed, to a halt. Then out of the corner of the viewport he saw what looked like a Venator class cruiser gaining on them. A moment later, the shuttle was being pulled toward the cruiser by a tractor beam. The top of the cruiser's hull opened up to reveal a large hangarbay, as the shuttle landed the door opened and the ramp was lowered.

The stormtroopers ran outside of the ship to secure the hangar but were gunned down. Alan and the rest of the prisoners came out with their arms raised. Alan glanced up at the wall of the hangar and saw a flag with the Black Sun Pirate insignia.

Alan's heart jumped when he heard the question: "Where is Straan?" Alan could not believe it. He thought he was through with Xizor!

**I am also sorry that this was a very short chapter. But I promise that they will get longer. And I will stick with the story. Anyway, I hoped you liked the chapter? It took a pretty sudden turn for the worse. "WHAT A TWIST!" ( Robot Chicken reference.) Plaese REVIEW and give me some suggestions and ideas. Oh, and to Wraythos if you are still reading by that chapter, I didn't understand that "Star Wars ROLEPLAY" thing you were talking about so pay no mind to that message I sent you that you may or may not have received. You guys are awesome. And about that stop motion series I was talking about, I may or may not come out for a while... I've been having technichal issues lately. :(**


End file.
